ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rattle, Rattle
Dan: EVERYONE GRAB YOUR THINGS! The grabbed their stuff and were out of there in 30 seconds. They heard radiation getting closer and they ran to the car. Mark tried to turn on the car, but it made a sputtering noise and didn’t come on. He tried again. Sputter. Mark: THE RADIATION NOISE IS GETTING CLOSER! Dan: GRAB EVERYTHING IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK AND COME UP TO THE FRONT. He slammed down his watch when he got to Shadow Leopard and roared. The radiation was stilling coming closer. Shadow Leopard: GET ON MY BACK! Mark: But- Then Mark heard the radiation. Mark: -Never mind. Mark and Felicia jumped on Shadow Leopard’s back and he sped out of there. He managed to stay in a lightly wooded place so he couldn’t be seen by passing cars. Felicia almost slid of, but Mark caught her and threw her right back on Shadow Leopard’s back. They went by like a black flash and Shadow Leopard and his group intangible so if a car managed to hit them, they could go right through. A giant car happened not far behind and a car flipped over. Dan’s senses overloaded and he stopped and Felicia and Mark flew forward. Dan turned into Flashbite and ran back to catch the car. He tried to catch it but it flew over his head. Felicia yelled and suddenly a circular shield formed over her and Mark. The car landed on top of the shield safely. Felicia and Mark moved out of the way and dropped the shield. The car fell perfectly and a little boy was strapped in the back crying. His mother leaned over to calm him down. Four flying robots flew over Dan’s head. Flashbite quickly turned into Shadow Leopard and pulled out his tail blades. With a giant roar, one of the droids burst into a billion little pieces of metal and clockwork. With another, he jumped plunged his tail blade deep inside the droid, electrocuted it, then scratched the other in half with his metal claws. He let out a sigh of relief, but then a surge of pain went through him. He leaned over and yelled. As the droid went for another blow, Felicia put a shield over him. The shield nearly cracked, but held up enough to protect him from possibly a fatal blow. The watch hour glass symbol on his stomach glowed and a hologram appeared of a humanoid made of bones and it was about 4’3”. It had a circular spot where they eye should have been on the head spot and had a black structure inside where it should be hollow. Small bones spurs came out of his skull, shoulders, finger tips, knees, and toe tips. Demon wings curled out at the side and had a had a bone tail that was pulled together by gravity and had spaces in between where he could close in his enemies. He pushed in the button and turned into the new alien he acquired. He did a brake dance move where he moved on one hand, twisted around and kicked the drones. I flew into a tree and burst open. 6 new droids came in and attacked. He swung his tail and it knock over two of them and they fell onto the ground and exploded. He grabbed two with his claws and crushed them into bits. In another minute, a bolt of energy burst out of his one eye ball like spot and burst two drones in a row. Unnamed Alien: BONES! Mark: Really, Bones? Bones: It’s all I got! They rushed off and away and tried to make it back to Dan’s house. Alien Used *Shadow Leopard (x2) *Flashbite *Bones Major Events *An alien is used twice for the first time *Bones's Debut and First Use *The first enemy is fought *Felicia's Anodite powers are used *Mark is the only one who's power are not recognized yet Category:Series Category:Episodes